sonicthehedgehogcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
My Bathroom curse Try- Out
It was still 3:50, only from stopping having kids, including me, run out and go home. I actually liked school because, of the causes I made, were making me have more fun in extremely awesome events. I was in Robotics, Basketball, Cross-Country. I was having a good chill day, listening to the causes and effects of the Nervous System. Then, when I heard the bell ring, I knew that it was time for me to go home, since the fact of having it been, 10 minutes. I was now getting my books to put into my backpack (awesome that I did not have any homework because I'm smart!!! Yes!!). I then went outside to wait for my mom to pick me up, but didn't have to because she was already waiting. So, I went home. So when I got home, I just immediately went to my room, threw off my shoes, and put my backpack on a hook, noticing I had homework that needed to be done by the end of the week. "Man, why am I always having to work like an adult?" I said to no one in particular. I then got out my homework to do, so that I won't have late homework with points off. "Hmm, so the third quadrant contains four coordinates, huh?" I said to no one, again. I was finally finished, with nothing else to do. That's when an idea came to mind. "How about looking on my wikia? Maybe I'll find something interesting....." I had wanted to possibly search about Sonic images to get ideas for my fan art on my DeviantArt, but then had an idea about searching about Tails instead. When I searched up his images on Google, I found something that stood out to me. "W-what's this?..." I saw a image of a doll, but not just any doll. it was titled,'Tails Doll, on Fandom Wikia'. I was now actually interested about this. In fact, I was curious now by just looking at the somewhat friendly image. But heck, I was wrong. I saw and read about him, and so far, i was a little scared when I came up to a page named,'The Bathroom Curse'. What I had heard from it was that if you at least have one of these two songs; "Can You Feel The Sunshine" or "Living In The City" backwards and a bathroom with a mirror, you had all the ingredients to summon the Tails Doll. Also that you must sing along with the song(s) backwards or at least try, and have the door and all windows locked to the bathroom and finally, you must have no lights on.I was scared of having the lights off.I was more concerned about doing it than actually just reading it. I just felt like doing it, but didn't have the guts to. (Three days later) Once again, with much more easier homework, I got it done in no time. I had a feeling of just still wondering about the Tails Doll curse. I wanted to do it, but again, didn't want to. So again, having more boredom, I just decided to draw or something. Also since that I have heard about the Tails Doll, I ordered the special little hand made doll, just for me. Honestly, I thought it was cute. But I had a feeling he was just gonna come to life and kill me in my sleep. When I was continuing to draw a sketch of a random Sonic character; and that it was Tails, I heard a little hoarse whisper on my bed for some reason. I just ignored it. When I was done with my sketch, I heard the same sound, but only a little louder, to the point of actually making out words. "Play with me....." was all I could hear. I was a little surprised. I didn't even know where the sound was coming from. I just hung my sketch on the wall, along with all of my other art. It was 10:46, thinking more and more about the bathroom curse every second when the clock almost was to the point of 10:50. "I couldn't stand it anymore!!!" I whispered to myself, since my parents were asleep along with my siblings. I got out my phone and got out the song; "Can You Feel The Sunshine" backwards, to be prepared. I went to make sure my family were still asleep. They were, so I continued on with the ritual to summon the Tails Doll. I knew I had to be in the bathroom by 11:00 to start the ritual right away. I then read the instructions quickly for me remember what to do. I then went to the bathroom to lock the windows and the door. I had turned off the lights and had my tall mirror hanging on the door, to make sure I did not leave the bathroom without freaking out. It was already 11:00. I started to play the song and tried my best to keep up with the song backwards to summon the Tails Doll. I was determined, but also scared. I continued for a total of 5 minutes. When the song was over, all I could see was a little lighting in the mirror. I did not understand what the meaning was or could tell about what it was. "It probably had something to do with the rest of the information on the second paragraph." I told myself. I did not know what I could do, so I just put my phone on the charger on my dresser, that's next to me. I was still wondering about the curse, but I'll never know. I went to sleep right after I turned off my lamp. I was a little bit weird now, I actually felt something aura around my sorroundings, when I went to bed. I felt a slight glimsp that maybe I was being watched without me knowing? I don't know..... (To be continued because I just did this today!!! Like seriously did it but I have not read the second paragraph(The Blood Gem) actually......I'm actually starting to think something bad is gonna happen). (Also, guys, you can add your experience with the Tails Doll under my script, so that I can read how your time went while doing this!!!) I died THE END Category:Tails Doll Pastas